A Demon's Bride
by tabinodanna
Summary: My own story with some of the cast of Bleach mixed in. Aizen is the king of hell and he want's his son to marry but the young prince hates all of the girls in hell and so he sets his sights on a little angel but the only problem is, she doesn't like this plan. And yes there is Yaoi! Might change rating later...
1. Chapter 1

Some of these chapters will be really short but it all works out for me that way. Review and hope you have fun! Also I hope that I don't offend anyones religion with this story, if I do I am greatly sorry.

A Demon's Bride Character Description

King of Hell- Aizen / Royal clothing/ Black wings and horns

Prince of Hell-Eli / Dark shirt and jeans/ Black wings no horns

Demon- Grimmjaw/ Black and grey shirt and jeans/ Blue wings and horns

Fallen Angel- Nick/ Old fashion suit/ No wings and white:black halo

Fallen Angel- Becca/ Light blue ruffled sundress/ Lavender to violet wings and no halo

Fallen Angel- Ulquiorra/ White button shirt and black slacks/ Grey to Black wing and no halo

Angel-Moli/ Grey strapless sundress/ Ashen wings and no halo

Angel- Orihime/ White strapless sundress/ White wings and golden Halo

A Demon's Bride- Prologue

Once upon a time there were three worlds. Earth, Heaven and Hell. When humans would die they would either go to a land in the sky where everything was light and cool or a land that was dark and burning. What was weird was that these places had layers, Heaven had five.

First Layer: Is for the human's that were forgiven at the last possible second.

Second and Third Layers: For angels that either have wings and no halo or vis versa.

Fourth: Is for real angels or 'saints'(not many of them so the layer is small).

Top Layer: which is for the king and prince of Heaven.

As for Hell It has only four.

Bottom: is for the king and prince of Hell as well as fallen angels as servants.

Third and Second: For demons with wings but no horns and vis versa.

Top: Is for all of the natural and most vicious demons.

Our story starts with an angel, a demon prince, and the power to rule Hell


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Heavens second and third layers

Moli's P.O.V

Slowly I started to stir from my sleep. the ground below me was soft and it tickled my nose like feathers. My eyes hesitantly started to open and the first thing I saw was a stream of red orange hair framing a feminine smiling face with eyes like smoky clouds. I yawned and smiled back up to the girl.

"Good morning Orihime." Her smile brightened at me as I sat up.

"Good morning Moli-sama, I was just coming to see if you were awake so we could change your bandages." She held up her med. bag and I simply nodded.

You see in this layer of Heaven is for the people that died before their time. In other words for people who were either murdered or killed themselves. I killed myself. I don't even remember what made me snap, but next thing I know I have a razor in my hand and both of my wrists are already slit but I still wasn't satisfied so I also slit my throat to make the process go faster. Next thing I know that same hair, eyes and face was looking at me with the same smile and I learned that Orihime was my assigned 'saint' angel.

She's sort of like a sister, which to be ironic my sister had died two years befor me from being drowned by a serial killer and my brother three years before that because he was at the wrong place at the wrong time and got caught in the middle of a gang shoot out. Sadly when I arrived here I was told that my brother had fallen when he had heard of my death and my sister's fall was an accident.

Apparently her and her 'saint' angel had been playing too close to the edge of a cloud and her saint had fallen over, in an attempt to save him she caught his arm but he dragged them both down and both had fallen.

But anyway, now every morning when I wake up and every night before I go to sleep we change the bandages that cover by barely healed scars. It's actually a little funny how we met.

~Slowly I start to come to, my body feeling as if it were floating. A cold breeze shifted my hair around caressing my face. My eyes started to flutter open only to find that instead of the sky that I was hoping to see, (because of the breeze) I found my view being blocked by a curtain of orange-red hair and a pair of smoky eyes that held only kindness and love with a hint of curiosity in their smoky depths. She blinked at me a couple times and tilted her head to one side as if she was checking something then she gave me a twenty watt smile.

"Hi! Are you Moli?" She asked and I nodded my head. "Yay! Finally I found you! I'm Orihime, your Saint Angel!" She leaned back and held out her hand for me to shake. I just stared at her outstretched hand looking like a deer in the headlights. When I finally found my voice the only thing that came out was,

"Am I dead?" Still having her hand stretched out she looked me in the eye and said,

"Yes Moli, you are dead, now let's get those cuts bandaged so they don't get infected." Her voice was so soft that it reminded me of my brother and sister so I reached up and took her hand. She helped me up and when I could fully get a look at her my eye's widened.

She had red-orange hair about mid back with beautiful grey eyes, her body was a perfect hourglass with the biggest boobs that I have ever seen. She wore a long flowing white gown that went to her knees and was strapless. Her feet were bare. Above her head was a shining gold halo and pure white wings were folded neatly behind her.

She saw me staring at her wings and halo and her smile saddened a little. "You will only have one of them Moli. Angels with your means only get one or the other, never both. I look at her confused. She just looked at me knowingly. "Humans that die before their time is up only get one. Which you'll get no one knows until you walk through the gates." The smile never left her lips.

"Will they be like yours?" I wondered

"No sadly, if you get a halo it will be white not gold and if you have wings will I don't know what color they'll be. Everybodies is different." Then she leaned closer to me like we were best friends sharing a secret. "I personally think that you would look beautiful in a pair of lightly dusty grey wings." I couldn't help but smile and nod. As if it were possible her smile got bigger and she linked arms with mine. "Well let's go see if you get those wings!" She turned us so that we were facing a gigantic golden archway that , until now, I didn't even know was behind us. And with only a couple strides we were through.~

I smiled at the memory and I looked behind me to look at my ashen wings. Orihime had been off about my wings but she had managed to get me a nice grey dress that was like her's but with a bow that tied in the back.

Review Please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Lowest Level of Hell

Aizen's P.O.V.

"No, no, no, no and no! I hate all of them! they have already slept with more than half of the men in Hell and Earth!" My son, prince Elijah, yelled at me. "They're all sluts! I want a bride that will be mine and only mine! And a virgin!" I stayed silent through his little tantrum. Seeing an opportunity to finally speak, I rose from my chair and approached him.

Placing a hand on his shoulders, a smile on my face. "I think I know what you're looking for my boy. I too was looking for the exact same thing when I was your age." I led him toward my study and when we entered a swirling vortex of black matter was the only thing in the room. I looked at Eli who had a confused look on his face. "My son look into the Abyss and tell it what you desire." He looked at the swirling black mass and smirked.

As if the mass knew him it spoke, "My Lord's son, Elijah, what a pleasure it is to have you in my presence. What may the Abyss show for you?" It spoke in a sophisticated manner, like a servant before it's master.

"I want you to show me a worthy bride. One of virgin flesh and one that will be mine forever. Make her young with that of a pure heart but not in soul so as not to burn her loyalty." My son declared to the mass and instantly a picture began to form.

The sun appeared and with it clouds of various shapes and sizes. Two figures could be see on the distance, color all around them in what looked to be a field of flowers. As the picture zoomed in on the two figures it became clear that it was two girls. When it was close enough that you could tell one from the other both I and Eli's mouths opened wide as we looked at them. Both were exceptionally beautiful, gorgeous and stunning.

One with sunset hair reaching to her mid back with eyes like storm clouds but filled with emotions that neither recognized. Her body was a perfect hourglass with the biggest pair of breast we had ever seen. Her pure white dress hugged her wonderfully but what made it clear that she wasn't the one we were supposed to look at was the pure white wings and shining halo atop her head.

The other one had strawberry-blonde hair with ice blue eyes but they didn't seem cold but sad. Her body was very close to the other girls but her cleavage wasn't as big. Her dress was a soft grey that went well with her pale skin that was covered in many freckles. What really caught our eye was the ashen wings that were neatly folded behind her back. On her wrist and her neck, she wore bandages. She lifted a lily to her nose and smelled it.

My son stared at the girl with wonder, without thinking he reached forward and touched the picture. It shivered under his hot touch but the picture stood.

"Who is she?" He heard him say.

"The saint angel is Orihime, the other is Moli." The Abyss answered.

"Why does the one, Moli, why does she have bandages on her wrist and neck?"

"That was how she died my Lord." Replied the Abyss.

"So she has a dark soul... but good heart..." An evil smirk crossed my sons face as he turned away from the two girls in the flower fields.

"I think I'm gonna go visit Grimmjaw for a while. Abyss your services are no longer needed." Without a response from either of us Eli left to go to the top layer to find his old demon friend, Grimmjaw.

Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

First Layer of Hell

Grimmjaw's P.O.V.

"So you think she's the one? This 'Moli' chick?" I asked my old friend. He stared at me straight in the eye and told me,

"Grimmjaw would I come to you if I wasn't serious about having her?" His voice was even, cold and calm as usual but he did have a point.

"Alright then, and you said she was a 'wing' right? That means the second and third levels so it should be a piece of hell." We smirked at my dumb joke, them he again became serious.

"How long will it take you?" I sat back and thought.

"I should have her by this afternoon maybe later." He nodded in understanding.

"Good I'll see you when you get back then." I nodded.

Short but Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Second and Third Layers of Heaven

Moli's P.O.V.

"Orihime?' I looked to my saint angel while she placed flowers in my hair. She paused for a moment but resumed to put one in as she responded,

"Yes Moli, what is it?' I took a breath and then asked,

"Did you know my brothers angel?" I held my breath waiting for the answer.

"Oh yes, I was his angel. He was so heartbroken when you... hurt yourself. I tried to stop him but it was too late... I'm sorry..." I was speechless. I had no idea that he and I share an angel.

"Were you close?" The question escaped my lips but Orihime didn't hesitate to answer.

"Yes, we were very close... he... he was my first kiss." I was stunned. I looked at her and she had tears flowing like a river from her eyes but she was still smiling. "I see a lot a him in you. You're both very strong hearted, and I know you two were close before he... came here which is why he jumped. He thought that he had failed you so he decided he wasn't worthy of being in Heaven." She leaned over and hugged me while I just sat there stunned by her speech.

Suddenly a growl came from behind us. We turned and what we saw froze us in pace. There, only ten feet from us, was a gigantic blue panther with blaizing blue eyes, its razor sharp teeth shone in a twisted smirk. "Hello ladies, two pretty angel's like yourselves shouldn't be out in a place like this all by yourselves. Especially when no ones guarding the gates." The panther purred at us. Automatically Orihime looked to the archway and as it had said, there were no guards near it.

"No..." Orihime turned toward the panther. "What is your name Demon, and what is your business here?' Her voice was loud and strong. As if mocking her the panther bowed its head.

"Your greatness, my name is Grimmjaw, and the business I have here is with the beautiful winged creature next to you. You see my lady, you've caught the eye of the prince of Hell and he wishes your presents immediately." He purred with a bit of amusement in his voice. Orihime instantly put herself in between us.

"Grimmjaw it is my ceremonial duty to ask you to leave and never return again." I looked over her shoulder to see the panther had turn into that of a human, but with blueish bat wings with matching his hair and horns.

"Foolish Angel, you can't stop me! Now Moli shall we be off?" He asked, my eyes widened as he knew my name. I flinched back as he launched himself at Orihime who didn't even move.

"Protect." It was a whisper but I heard it escaped her lips and almost instantly there was a orange glowing shield in front of us. Grimmjaw hit the shield and was thrown back on all fours. A scream of annoyance came from the frustrated creature but then he smirked.

"Well played girly but guess what?" He brought his hands together and when he pulled them apart a spear formed of black matter appeared. "Im. Still. Stronger." He threw the spear and instantly the shield was shattered to pieces and the tip of the spear was in Orihime's shoulder.

"Orihime!" I was at her side in seconds bracing my hand on the hilt so it wouldn't go in any further. "Please help her! I'll do anything just help her!" I shouted at Grimmjaw who smirked at me.

"Anything?" He questioned, I nodded. "Good, now move and keep her still." I did as he said and he crouched down next to her. "Keep her still because this will be painful." He warned. I hugged her torso making sure that her arms were against her side. "Ready?" I nodded and with one yan it was out. At the same moment a ear splitting scream came from her but in the next second she was silent, passed out from the pain.

I looked to Grimmjaw to see him return the spear from which it came. "Thank you. For helping her." He just looked at me with cold eyes.

"Whatever Angel, now about our deal." His smirk returned as he approached me, I started to crawl back away from him. Fear written all over my face. "Don't worry we're just going on a little trip to Hell is all." As I turned to run he caught one of my wings and pulled me back against him. "Where you going? Come on I don't bite and besides you're going to go night-night for a little while so you might want to relax a little." He whispered in my ear. Making shivers run up my spine. Next thing I knew a wet cloth was being put over my mouth and nose. When I breathed my mind automatically when fuzzy. The last thing I heard was Grimmjaw whisper, "Eli's going to love you." Then nothingness.

Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Lowest Layer of Hell

Eli's P.O.V.

Grimmjaw had brought the Angel, Moli, around midnight last night. Now it was around 8:00 A.M. and she still had not woken. Yet I didn't mind. Just the simple fact that she was here. Laying in my bed. I was laying next to her, both on our sides, her wings tucked elegantly against her back. Her face was soft and lax from no dreams, for there are no dreams in Hell.

I reached and took a shining curl and twisted it around my finger. It was soft and felt like her beautiful wings. Gently pulling the soft strand I straightened it as best I could. Suddenly she moved, shifting so that she was more in a ball, her wings wrapped around her blocking my view of her face. Gently I caressed her wing and slowly, carefully moved it so that I could see her face again. What I found was a pair of ice blue eyes staring at me. I jumped a little at seeing her awake so suddenly. She stared at me with tired and confused eyes.

"Who are you? Are you a new Angel?" Moli asked in a sleepy tone. A smirk came to my face as I watched her rise and rub the sleep from her eyes. When she looked at me again her eyes widened when she actually realized that I was indeed, not an Angel. On impulse she scooted back away from me putting as much space between us as possible. I simply laughed at her feeble attempt and got off the bed and headed towards the double door leading to the hallway. When I looked back at the Angel in my bed she was huddled against the headboard looking around my room curiously.

"I'm off to breakfast, do you want anything?" I asked. She just stared at me with wide eyes. I simply shrugged. "There are clean clothes in the closet. The bathrooms over there." I pointed to another large door. Again she just stared at me, and again I just shrugged and went to breakfast.

I walked to the breakfast hall with the picture of my angel laying in my bed fast asleep, her beautiful wings against her back. My thoughts were interrupted by a young fallen angel bumping into me holding an immensely large stack of plates far too large for her to carry.

"Oh, sorry young prince, I didn't mean to bump you." Nel, one of the youngest Fallens here, said up to me. Compared to all the other Fallens, Nel was my favorite, I didn't really know why but for some reason the kid just grows on you. I smirked down at the child and patted her head.

"No harm no foul, but I do have a job for you." I offered my hands for the plates and she automatically obliged. Within seconds another servant was at my side arms ready to receive the dish ware. Once that was out of the way I turned back to Nel, who had stars in her eyes awaiting the task I had for her. I leaned down close to her so that we were eye level. "I hear that you've become a real wiz in the kitchen." I saw her eyes widen and red tinted her small cheeks.

"Yes sir, I have!" She stated proudly. I just smirked bigger.

"Good. Now you know about my special guest right?" She nodded. "Well I was wondering if you could prepare her a special breakfast. You think you can do that?" As if she had sprouted wings she more or less flew toward the kitchen. I simple smirked.

"You're too soft on that one. If I didn't know better Elijah I would have thought that you would be more cruel toward the young ones." I turned my head to see my own personal Fallen, Ulquiorra.

"Hey if I don't then sew me." He simply shrugged. "Always the life of the party." I whispered. Turning back to the breakfast hall, my father was already at his place at the head of the table. "Ulquiorra go prepare the garden. I feel like going for a walk today." He simply nodded and bowed. I walked towards my father, when he saw me approach he shood the couple of servants around him and smiled at me.

"My son, how is our new guest doing? Well I hope." His to white teeth shone in the dimly lit room.

"Hello father, and yes she is. She just woke up and I just sent Nel to prepare her some breakfast and later I'm taking her out for a tour of the gardens." Father simply nodded and sipped his tea in approval.

Moli's P.O.V.

I just stared at the door after the dark winged 'angel' had left. Not knowing what to do I just sat there, until a small nock came from the large doors. On impulse I stood but froze when the large double doors cracked open only about a foot and a small head covered in moss green hear popped in. Moss colored eyes locked with mine as a little girl, no older than four stepped through the door holding a tray of hot, piping food. My stomach growled once the smell hit my nose.

The child smiled a toothy grin at me and said, "Pardon me my lady but are you young lord Eli's guest?" She asked in a surprisingly matcher tone. I looked around me and then back at her again. Somehow she reminded me of Orihime with her smile, only more childlike. "Ok let's try this again. Is your name Moli?" This time I nodded at the mention of my name. Her smile grew bigger as she walked over to the bed and placed the tray on the red silk sheets.

Finally I found my voice but the only thing that could come out was, "Who are you?" It was a whisper but she could still hear me.

"Oh right I haven't formally introduced myself yet. Hello my name is Neliel Tu but everyone calls me Nel." She curtsied in her little maid dress and when she rows I automatically did the same to her.

"Hello Nel. It's very nice to meet you." When I rows she had a toothy grin again and with a childish laugh she pointed out,

"You don't have to bow to me Miss. Your price Eli's guest so you're kind of like royalty here!" She announced. I gave her a smile but then a thought came to my head.

"Nel," she looked at me then at the tray of food she had brought. So before I went on I grabbed a what looked to be chocolate chip muffin. She looked satisfied so I went on with my question, "Where exactly is here?" She looked almost surprised by my question.

"Young Lord Eli didn't tell you?" I shook my head. That brought a look of concern to her face. The next question that she asked shocked me. "You are a Fallen right?" She looked panicked almost frantic when I shook my head her face went pale "Moli-sama, you're in the lowest layer of Hell." She was looking me in the eyes so I knew she wasn't lying. I about choked on my muffin.

"What! What do you mean the lowest layer of Hell! I didn't fall, I know I didn't fall! My wings are the same color as before, how did I even..." My voice died down as I remembered the blue haired demon, Grimmjaw. He had attacked Orihime then saved her then kidnapped me. "It was that blue haired monster, he brought me down here." Nel came over to me with tears in her eyes. She hugged my bare legs and cried.

"I'm so sorry Miss! I just thought that you were a friend of Prince Eli! I-I wou-would of done s-s-some-something if I knew you were a good Angel! Please forgive me!" She balled into my legs. I leaned down and picked her up in my arms. Guilty for making her feel horrible about her so called 'young lord eli'. I patted her back and rocked her gently.

"Shh, sweety, it's ok I just got mad is all. Don't worry I'm not mad at you, I promise." I whispered into her ear, soothing her. It seemed to work because her sobs became hiccups and she started to sniffle. When I looked at her face her moss eyes were red and puffy but she had stopped crying.

"Does that mean you're going to leave soon? Because I don't want you to leave. You're much nicer than the other 'Fallen' here. Even though you are not one." She said lazily, her eyes started to droop. I walked over to the bed and pulled back the comforter and laid her on the soft warm bed. Before she fell asleep I whispered in her ear,

"I'll do what I can." And she was out. I picked up the tray and the rest of the breakfast and set it on a table nearby. Looking down at myself I realized just how of a mess I was. I looked over at Nel who was sleeping soundly in a sea of red. Figuring she'd be out for a while I went over to where Eli had said the clothes where and when I looked at the outfits of choice I was surprised to see that it was mostly sundresses of all different colors. I chose a cool grey and went to the bathroom. It wasn't bad but all in all way too much red.

Red walls, red tile, red marble. It just made me feel way to... confused. Not wanting to spend more time than needed i pulled off my dirty grey dress and slipped on the new silk sundress in cool grey. Quickly running my hand through the matted hair and basically ran out of the bathroom, only to run into someone on the other side. Before I fell on my butt someone had caught my arm and braced a hand behind my back. When I looked up I was greeted with a mixture of green, brown and grey eyes.

"Nice fall my dear. You should be a gymnast." He mocked. I ripped his arms from me and stepped back looking to where he had touched me. On my forearm was a perfect imprint of his hand. I looked up at him with fear written on my face.

He simply looked at my arm with a calm expression on his face that showed that he wasn't worried about it. "Don't worry about that, it'll fade in a little while. Let's get those bandages changed." As if it had magicaly appeared a roll of gaze was in his hand, and he was walking toward me.

I turned to run and when I looked behind me he was in front of me again. But before I could turn again he grabbed my wrist holding me in place. I grabbed his hand trying to rip it off but he didn't budge. "Let me go! Please!" I shouted at him, my knees buckled and I fell to the floor.

Eli's P.O.V.

Moli's knees had apparently given out on her because now she was on the floor with my arm keeping her up. I sighed and decided that now would be a good of time as any to change her wrist and neck. Starting with the hand that I had in my gasp I carefully started to unwind the old gaze, she watched with scared eyes but I ignored it.

"Don't worry I have no intention of hurting you. You're much too valuable for me to harm you." When I had finally unwrapped her hand I was surprised by what I saw. Her wrist had criss cross stitches holding the barely healed wound together. It still bleed but at a slow rate as not to bring pain.

She looked away from the cut and a look of sadness crossed her face. It stirred something inside my chest. I crouched down so that she could sit on her knees and so that I could bandage her more easily. "Why am I important to you? I'm not worth having, so why me?" Her question came as a surprise to me but I didn't let it show.

"You're important because I've chosen you as my bride." I told her in my monotone voice. I had finished with her other hand and when I went to touch her neck she scooted back from me.

"Yo-you'r-you're bri-bride! What do you mean?" I just looked at her with confusion.

"My bride. In other words, you'll become my wife and the Queen of Hell." Again I tried reaching for her neck again but she scooted back. I sighed and held out the gaze to her. "Since you don't want me to do it then you do it." She reached out and grabbed the gaze and started to change her neck. When she was done she stood and went and place the roll next to the food that Nel had brought. her Speaking of, where was the little Fallen. When I looked towards the tray again Moli wasn't there. I looked to my left to see her by the bed messing with the sheets. As I got closer I could make out a mess of green hair sticking out of the red sheets.

"Why is she in our bed?" She didn't turn to me when she answered.

"She got tired so I layed her down in YOUR bed. I don't live here, I want to go home." The infinence on 'your' made my eye twitch.

"This is your home and that's our bed. A husband and wife share a bed." My teeth gritted together as I tried to keep my voice steady. She finally turned to me, tears welling in her eyes. Her voice shook as she spoke.

"This is NOT my home. My home is in Heaven. I didn't fall! You sent a Demon to kidnap me!" She yelled at me. Realizing what she had done she quickly covered her mouth and turned away from me. Hugging herself she started to shake. Surprisingly I had the need to go and comfort her. Acting on this impulse I slowly walked to her. Making sure to put my hands under her wings. Instantly she turned and buried her head in my chest and clung to my shirt as if it was a life line.

I held her as she cried and sobbed, bringing my wings around to double embraced her. Slowly she began to relax, her grip loosened on my shirt and her sobs turned to hiccups. As she calmed she started to cuddle closer to me, wrapping her arms around my middle. Her ashen wings also tried to her abilities, wrap around us. Another sensation came to my chest. It felt light and I actually felt... happy.

"Well isn't this a sight to see?"

Cliff hanger... Review!


End file.
